Hypsilophodon
Hypsilophodon (HIP-so-LOW-foe-DON) is an ornithopod dinosaur genus from the Early Cretaceous period of England. It can be hunted on Region 1: Deadly Shores. Palaeontology The first remains of Hypsilophodon were found in 1849; the type species, Hypsilophodon foxii, was named in 1869. Abundant fossil discoveries were made on the Isle of Wight, giving a good impression of the build of the species. It was a small bipedal animal with an herbivorous or possibly omnivorous diet. Hypsilophodon reached up to 1.8 metres (5.9 ft) in length, weighed about 20 kg (45 lbs), and was an agile runner. It had a pointed head equipped with a sharp beak used to bite off plant material, much like modern day parrots. Characteristics The Hypsilophodon featured in-game has a light, slim body with powerful legs and a relatively short tail, used for balance when running away from threats. A sharp beak with no teeth is likely used for eating plant matter found in the "plains" section of Deadly Shores, while the muscular, Velociraptor-like arms carry little function other than distributing weight for optimal performance when running. The dinosaur boasts a light green covering of scales with brown stripes running down its back and a pale white-pink underside providing it with effective counter-shading, hiding it from view amongst foliage. Behaviour Hypsilophodon move in small groups of 3-5 individuals across the plains and beaches of Deadly Shores, constantly moving to escape large predators, such as young Tyrannosaurus. Indeed, it is speed that keeps these animals alive, able to escape the jaws of dinosaurs or the bullets of a hunter's rifle. They can also be found, on occasions, intermingled amongst Stegosaurus herds for protection. Hypsilophodon are versatile in their foraging expeditions, and thus can be found roaming the landscape during both daylight and night time hours. They are herbivorous and skittish, and thus are afraid of hunters and will flee from gunshots. Errors * The Hypsilophodon bares more of a resemblance to any generic primitive-looking ornithopod than its real life prehistoric countertopart. * The Hysilophodon's body in-game is too bulky and muscular to belong to the real Hypsilophodon. * The Hysilophodon in-game has strong arms with three digits on both hands and feet, similar to a theropod, while in reality, Hysilophodon had five digits on its hands and four on its feet. * The Hysilophodon's tail in-game may be slightly too short compared to the body. * The Hysilophodon may possibly have had feathers, though this is up for debate. * The Hysilophodon's head in-game is to broad, boxy and comparatively large to belong to a real Hysilophodon. Trivia *Adder is a Hypsilophodon. * Hypsilophodon are relatively weak dinosaurs, and can be killed in a single shot from most Region 1 Rifles. * Due to their small size and quick nature, achieving Lung, Heart or Brain Shots on Hysilophodons can prove challenging. * When a Hypsilophodon dies via a hunter's bullet, it produces an angry hissing noise similar to that of a Velociraptor or Staurikosaurus. * Hysilophodon are one of the animals available to kill in Region 1: Deadly Shores (The others being Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, Staurikosaurus, Stegosaurus, Hadrosaurus, Camptosaurus, Compsognathus and Pterodactylus). Category:Dinosaurs Category:Region 1 Animals